


suddenly there's sunlight all around

by giucorreias



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Future Fic, M/M, background Katelyn/Aaron Minyard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giucorreias
Summary: It's the future, and everything's fine.





	1. dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober again! Last year I only ever managed 11 prompts, so I'm hoping to at least get to 12 this time! Ahahahaha.
> 
> You know the drift. Every chapter is a drabble, there isn't a plot, everything is as fluffy as I can manage to. Not sure I'll write Andreil every day, but if it isn't Andreil I won't post within this work, I'll create another one. Anyway. The list I'm using is [this one](https://giucorreias.tumblr.com/post/187561859169/another-year-another-flufftober-since-last-time).
> 
> Hope you guys like it! The first prompt was "dancing"

Neil is ignoring the lights and the music and the people in favor of seeing cat videos on his phone. Even after all these years of owning one — of having people to call, of not having to worry about being tracked by his father — he doesn’t usually use it. Aaron’s wedding party seemed like a good opportunity to catch up on the videos, though, specially since it’s been more or less two months since the last time he checked his notifications and the foxes have the tendency to tag him in a bunch of them.

Andrew is sitting beside him, chin resting on Neil’s shoulder, silently watching the videos with the same look of intensity he gives everything else. Once in a while, when the cat does something funny, Neil will feel the hot puff of air that comes out of his mouth, a noiseless laugh and the only concession Andrew has deemed fit to gift the videos of his favorite animal.

The cat in the video scratches the arm of their owner before jumping away, which is something he knows for a fact Andrew finds funny. There is nothing, though, so Neil looks up, looks at Andrew, and realizes his boyfriend is no longer looking at the phone, but is instead staring at the only couple in dancing floor.

Neil follows the direction of his glare and finds Aaron and Katelyn. He didn’t notice the lights change to something more intimate, he didn’t notice the way the songs got progressively softer and more romantic. They’re currently playing something melodious and cheesy, something about knowing the other person was perfect the moment they looked at each other’s eyes, and Aaron and Katelyn are dancing to it as if there was no tomorrow.

The song ends, and the band starts another without missing a beat. The couple doesn’t seem to notice anything beyond the bubble they created for themselves, and it’s beautiful. The way they fit together, Katelyn’s white dress, Aaron’s cheek resting on her shoulder. 

It’s also not something Neil particularly understands.

Andrew sighs. Neil feels the movement of it, on his shoulder, and realizes Andrew has stopped looking at the dancing floor and is back to staring at his phone screen. The app has looped the video, and Neil feels smug when there is the telltale puff of air that signals Andrew’s laugh as soon as the cat in the video scratches the owner again. Neil skips to the next, but instead of watching it he raises his eyes towards the dancing floor. Other couples have joined, by now, and they seem to have fun.

Neil turns his head towards Andrew, feels the strands of blond hair tickle his nose, and says, voice muffled: “Andrew, yes or no?”

There’s a moment of silence. Andrew’s arm comes from behind Neil’s chair and pauses the video. “To what?” He asks.

Neil hesitates. “Dancing.”

Andrew takes his chin out of Neil’s shoulder, and Neil is forced to move in order to keep looking at his face. He watches as Andrew’s expressions cycle between disbelief, annoyance, and a carefully constructed blank look, before settling on his usual.

“I hate you,” he says. 

It’s been years since Neil last believed in the honesty of that sentence. “I love you too,” Neil answers, and it isn’t the first time at all he’s done this, but it still makes his heart beat faster.

Andrew gets up, plucks the phone out of Neil’s hands, and pulls him up. The new song they’re playing is about how love is so all-consuming that everything else turns secondary. It fits with the both of them more than love at first sight, so it doesn’t feel wrong to rest his hands on Andrew’s shoulders as Andrew touches the sides of his hips.

_ Yes_, he thinks, once they start to sway together. _ I understand_.


	2. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's small, and I'm not sure I liked it, but I will write at least until the 13th day if it is the last thing I do.

Neil wakes up, and it’s snowing. He gets up, and it’s  _ cold _ . Neil doesn’t like the cold, it makes his scars ache, his joints hurt. He’s not old — he doesn’t think he is old — but his body has been beaten and abused, so his age doesn’t matter. Cold sucks, because when it’s cold he can’t go out to  _ run _ .

He sighs.

Not going out to run means feeling antsy the whole day, and he is not looking forwards to it. He takes a blanket, throws it around his own shoulders, and walks to the living room, turns on the TV. There is no Exy so early in the morning, but that doesn’t mean he can’t watch the sports channel.

They’ll mention Exy eventually.

He pulls the blanket tighter around himself, so as not to let warmth escape, and barely even notices that he falls asleep.

When he wakes again, it’s to the smell of hot chocolate. He blinks his eyes open and Andrew is sitting beside him, bundled inside his own blanket like a burrito. It’s barely even possible to see his face, and there’s only one hand sticking out, which is protected from the cold by the steaming mug it’s holding.

He’s looking intently at the TV, which is playing a Christmas movie. Neil can hear laughter and bells, but isn’t curious enough to check what’s going on. He must make a noise, give a sign that he isn’t sleeping anymore, because Andrew turns to look at him. 

There’s a softness to the look on his face that only comes out when the two of them are alone. Neil loves it.

“Hey,” he says. He lets the blanket fall a little from his shoulders as he sits. 

Andrew sticks a leg out of the blanket, and uses his foot to push the mug on the coffee table a little closer to Neil. It’s still steaming, smoke coming out of it. Against all odds, Neil feels himself smile. 

“Hey,” Andrew answers.

Neil glances at the TV as he goes to take the mug, and notices children running around and building snowmen. But watching the movie isn’t as interesting as watching Andrew, so he sits back, cross-legged and faced towards his husband.

“You are a menace,” Andrew says, but his lips twitch, which means he isn’t bothered.

It’s still a cold day, still snowing, but Neil’s comfortable under the blankets and holding the mug of hot chocolate. He feels  _ warm _ .


End file.
